sentimental moderatto
by revencita
Summary: cb trata de conquistar a raven y se le ocurre una idea junto con cybog. One-Shot


**Sentimental -moderatto-**

**Primero que nada digo que yo respeto mucho a moderatto y estoy consiente que la canción no es de chico bestia. También aquí raven sale con el pelo largo porque en mi opinión se ve mejor a si, sin ofenderla claro. Este **

Cb estaba en su cuarto con cyborg por primera vez pensando en como declararsele a raven, sin ser golpeado, sin hacer que el planeta explote o peor, que le diga que no. De tan solo pensarlo se ponía como muy sentimental.

_Se armo de valor, salió de su cuarto, se dirigió temblando hacia la habitación de raven, toco la puerta un par de veces y ahí estaba, raven con su pelo largo y azulado hermoso._

_Que quieres cb.- pregunto raven con algo de arrogancia._

_Y el muy lanzado le dijo.- quieres salir con migo_

_Con tigo, debe ser una broma, lárgate a un lugar en donde no te pueda ver._

Y por eso no puedo hacerlo cyborg.- dijo cb.

Que torpe eres, deveras crees que te va a decir eso

No lo se, o que tal si es peor y me arruina la cara.

Oye viejo te estas poniendo muy sentimental, y creo que esta platica es muy de chicas.

Espera, que dijiste.

Platica de chicas.

Nooo, lo que dijiste antes de eso.

Que se deveras crees que te va a decir eso.

Nooo, después de eso.

Que te estas poniendo sentimental.

Siii.

Pues si lo haces.

No, que tal si hacemos una canción que se llame así y así poder cantársela a raven y no me golpeara, eso espero.

Oye, es enserio.

Si, mira tú has la letra y yo la música.

Hey, no no y no, tu eres el que se lo vas a decir, no yo, así que mejor tu has la letra.

Bueno pero que se supone que ponga.

No se, por primera vez en tu vida dedícate a pensar.- dicho esto se fue, cb se sentó en la silla del escritorio y saco un lápiz y unas hojas de papel. Y ahí se quedo por horas, pensó que le quería decir en forma de canción pensó solo en raven y lo que sentiría si le dijera que no o en el miedo que le deba recibir una paliza o un fuerte regaño de parte de ella, se le fueron viniendo ideas, cada vez que escuchaba la radio o que veía la tele siempre tenían que pasar algo de amor, por ejemplo novelas o en la radio canciones de amor, siempre se preguntaba porque no podían hacer canciones que no se trataran de amor. Hasta que:

¡ Ya lo tengo!

Se dirigió a cyborg y le dio la letra para que el pudiera hacer la música.

En unos cuantos días estará lista, no te preocupes conozco a el mejor músico, un amigo mío.- dicho esto salió de la torre y no regreso hasta la noche. Pasaron unos 5 días hasta que:  
bestia, tu canción esta lista.- grito cyborg con un disco que puso en una grabadora, entonces comenzaron a juntar la letra con la canción.

Esta perfecta, gracias viejo.- dijo cb a cyborg casi con el intento de darle un abrazo.

Espera, espera, espera… no me ensucies, solo estrechada de mano.

Cyborg saco a los demás sin avisarle a raven a comer una pizza dejándolos solos a los dos porque, te gustaría que toda tu bola de amigos estuviera ahí cuando le estas cantando a alguien una canción de amor, que oso harías. Bueno entonces raven salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar música, que extraño se decía, en realidad cb habia bajado la canción a su i pod y lo habia conectado a la computadora principal para que se ollera en toda la torre. Cuando no pensó que podría ser mas extraño vio que cb salía de una puerta con un micrófono en la mano y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar:

_Y entonces que me digas que no Me pone triste y  
sentimental Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero  
vivir Por que me falta mi otra mitad_

Raven solo levanto una ceja como símbolo de que rayos.

_No puedo escuchar la radio Me hace recordar lo  
que oíamos tú y yo Cada canción,  
cada emoción, cada palabra que sale del transmisor  
Que es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mía Que  
me pone sentimental_

Al mismo tiempo que cb cantaba raven se hacia un paso mas para atrás y el la seguía.

_Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh_

Y entonces que me digas que no Me pone triste y  
sentimental Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero  
vivir Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y entonces que me digas que no Me pone triste y  
sentimental Es que no puedo dormir y yo no quiero  
vivir Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Decidió correr pero, par que si el la seguiría, solo que no daba de dar pasos para atrás.

_Y ahora el metal…ya no es metal Me llegan las  
rolas fresas, las pelis me hacen llorar Calienta  
el sol pero es invierno aquí en mi  
corazón Mis amigos me llaman no quiero  
salir, me siento fatal_

De verdad se sentía así, se preguntaba raven que no se había dado cuenta de ello, o solo era parte de la canción.

_Cada canción, cada emoción, cada palabra que sale  
del transmisor Que es lo que tiene el locutor en  
contra mía Que me pone sentimental_

Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh Uuuooooohhh ooohhh oohhh

_Grrrr! (Haciendo sonido de león)_

Y entonces que me digas que no Me pone triste y  
sentimental Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero  
vivir Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y entonces que me digas que no Me pone triste y  
sentimental Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero  
vivir Por que me falta mi otra mitad

A pesar de que le molestaba tanto la música, como cuando cyborg le puso los audífonos a máximo volumen cuando leía, no tenia la intención de decirle ¡chico bestia, ya cállate!, tal vez le estaba gustando la canción.

_Escuchando guns and roses, a los pistols a las  
flans Recordando aquella noche que pasamos en mi  
bar Tu ponías a thalia, luis miguel, titan  
Mientras yo a tu ritmo me encantabas el slam_

De acuerdo, se pasó con eso, de donde se le ocurrió esa estrofa de seguro fue lo único que se le vino a la mente cuando la estaba escribiendo, estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

_(Comenzó a hacer el baile de la canción) _

_Y entonces que me digas que no Me pone triste y  
sentimental Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero  
vivir Por que me falta mi otra mitad_

Y entonces que me digas que no Me pone triste y  
sentimental Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero  
vivir Por que me falta mi otra mitad

Y entonces que me digas que no!

Termino cb con falta de aliento enfrente de raven y ella con una, no puede ser una sonrisa aunque fuera una pequeña pero estaba sonriendo. Tiro el micrófono al suelo y se quedo viendo la sonrisa de raven que luego se convirtieron en carcajadas.

Cb, no tenias que hacerme una canción para decirme esto.

A, no?

No, yo también te quiero y me moriría si me dijeras que no.

_**FIN**_


End file.
